A variety of blankets or ground covers may generally be directed towards leisure and recreational uses. These products may come in several fabrics and sizes, but the uses are generally similar. Uses may include, but are not limited to, lying down, picnicking, and/or keeping oneself and possessions dry and free of dirt or other particulate ground matter while enjoying the outdoors. Some of these ground covers may pack into carrying pouches for convenience. In some cases, these ground covers may be made of light-weight materials.
There may be a need for other tools and techniques for ensuring that these ground covers may remain in place despite wind or other disturbing forces.